


Filled Prompt

by EmelyGinger



Category: True Blood
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Minor Violence, Sexual Content, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmelyGinger/pseuds/EmelyGinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: "Eric turns Lafayette. Lafayette calls Eric Daddy. Daddy kink ensues. Bonus points for over-the-knee spanking." from tb Kink. Quick and slimple and i hope i got it right"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filled Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was vaguely based from tb_kink on the prompt: "Eric turns Lafayette. Lafayette calls Eric Daddy. Daddy kink ensues. Bonus points for over-the-knee spanking. "
> 
> I saw this and thought it would be fun to give it a try…..I hope it's at least decent and that the anon enjoys it.  
> Sorry I couldn't come up with a name =$ if you have any ideas tell me.

Pam had called him dumb at the time.

Well actually she had given him that 'Are you fucking stupid?' look, but Eric had let it pass. She wasn't aware if he had been skirting around the matter now that he had thought about it. That it wasn't a spur of the moment when he decided to turn Lafayette.

That had been a week ago and the blond was starting to wonder if Pam really ever had a problem with what he did. In the little time that Eric let Lafayette out of his room – barely dressed and bow legged- he and Pam had become fucking best friends. And Pam made sure her maker knew it.

He let his eyes roam the club. From his seat he could see everyone except whom he wanted to see and that wasn't something he was amused with.

"Before you have a heart attack I should tell you that your sweetheart went to the back just to fetch more vodka." He could sense the smirk on Pam's tone but he didn't bother to look at her.

She could clearly see her maker's possessive streak towards the younger vampire. Lafayette had been beautiful before, but now, he was simply flawless. His velvety smooth dark skin had an ethereal glow and his angelic yet playful face became dark and seductive whenever he let a glimpse of his sharpened smirk show. Unfortunately he wasn't the only one noticing that and that left Eric wanting to rip something apart.

"Well then, if you know that, go tell him I need him."Pam smirked before letting out an annoyed grunt.

"Fuck me. Don't even think I'll go along with your possessive shit, you do something about it. You can fuck him in front of the whole club for all I care." She stomped away, her tight black gown floating behind her. She reached the counter and leaned over, waiting until Lafayette came back to stack the bottles. "You let the bartender finish that hun, Eric's feeling lonely again." Pam rested her chin on the back of her hand and smiled.

Lafayette didn't lift his gaze from the bottle he was holding but he couldn't suppress the small smile on his lips. "Yeah ok," He cleaned his hands and walked around the bar.

Eric saw him come around the bar, everyone had, his tight black slacks hanging low on his hips and his bare torso glistening under the artificial lights as he walked towards his maker. He was pleased that he could also single out the faint buzz, coming from inside Lafayette, but his lover was too composed for his liking. He should at least look debauched, for someone who had been fucked senseless less than thirty minutes ago. That had to be taken care of.

Lafayette strutted to his side and bent at the waist, until he had his lips to Eric's ear, and smirked. "You want me to get you something daddy?" And just like that Eric was hard.

It happened the second night after he had turned Lafayette, Eric had gone downstairs, and when he came back he froze at the door. Lafayette stood in front of him, barely covered by the sheet he was holding, and leaned up, his lips brushing Eric's ear. "I'm hungry again daddy." He had said in a faint whisper. He was about to step back but Eric pulled him back in. He got hold of the man's hips and kissed him. Next thing he knew he had Lafayette pinned to the bed for six straight hours.

Now, in the middle of the club, he barely refrained from doing the same but he was still allowed to touch. Eric got up and pulled Lafayette close, he could feel the shorter man's shallow breathing but not more than he could sense the lust in him. He leaned down. His hands traveled down the exposed smooth skin till he reached that lovely perky ass, and grabbed.

"Go get me some scotch." He gave Lafayette's ass a slap before stepping away. Lafayette gave him an uncertain nod before stepping back.

"Oh you got it bad Eric Northman. I've got this hunch you know, one more week, just one more week Eric and you're whipped." Pam was standing just behind his seat.

Eric wasn't about to admit she was right, not when- "Get your filthy hands of me bitch." Lafayette's voice cut through the music.

Eric was by his side before he even saw what was going on but not in time to stop Lafayette from back slapping the blond bitch he was yelling at and sucker punch the man behind him. He cursed under his breath when he heard bone cracking, the man was human. He caught Lafayette, before he could do too much damage, and hauled him against his chest.

"Excuse me, may I ask what's going on here?"Eric's tone was cold and demanding.

"Well you most certainly may not, but if you insist you can take care of that savage for me." The blonde vampire's voice dripped venom, but Eric was certain she was no more than half a century old, so she posed no threat.

"You damn cunt! If I get my hands on you-"

"Calm down Lafayette." Eric's voice held a tender softness as he leaned his chin on the shorter man's shoulder and tightened the hold around his waist.

That's when Eric smelled it, the faint smell of fresh blood, oozing out of Lafayette's hand where he had a small cut; the same smell came from the woman's finger nail. Apparently the newcomer wanted a taste.

"Pam." Pam was by her maker's side that same instant. "You ok?" Eric turned Lafayette in his arms and lifted the injured hand. It held an angry gash but was already healing. He licked the remaining blood. He smiled at the shudder that ran through the other's body.

"Of course he's ok. It was just a small cut, he's fresh, not like he'll die from it," The blond vampire said dismissively.

"Shut up." Lafayette looked at his maker's cold eyes and smiled. Oh that bitch had a death wish.

"Such a waste of a pretty face, for such manners, but at least his blood tastes surprisingly divine," The cunt tasted Lafayette on her finger and sighed "I'll even—"

There was a loud thud and the music stopped. Eric had the woman pressed against the ground by the neck and a feral look in his eyes. His fangs hadn't been drawn, it wasn't necessary when he looked like that. Deadly.

"My name is Eric Northman, sheriff of area 5, and you are currently not just in my jurisdiction but in my club touching something that belongs to me." The vampire gasped and suddenly realization hit her eyes. "And when I tell you to shut up, you shut the fuck up." With that Eric got up, cleaned his hands, and turned his back on the woman. "Come here." He told that to no one in particular but Lafayette knew it was meant for him.

He moved as quickly as he could to stand next to Eric. "W-what?" He knew that he was in big trouble by the way Eric was not looking at him.

"As I said before, you're in my jurisdiction, I'll not allow any human to be harmed inside my club." Eric looked straight into Lafayette's eyes. Now that Lafayette thought better about it, maybe smashing the man's face in wasn't such a good idea.

Eric sat down and Lafayette only had time to give a manly yelp before he found himself pulled over the blonds' knees, he felt Eric's hand come down and swat him, and then he realized Eric was spanking him! "You will not do such things again." Eric said cold and simple.

"Did you just spank me?" Lafayette asked in disbelief noting that he was being spanked. In the middle of Fangtasia. By Eric fucking Northman. Bitch you have to be kidding me.

"That wasn't spanking." Eric chuckled darkly. He took hold of Lafayette's slacks and pulled them down till mid-thigh. Till that dark smooth, perky ass was exposed. Eric lifted his hand and brought it back down, fast and hard, on Lafayette's behind. Lafayette suddenly froze but as soon as the second swat came down he shouted. It hurt like a mother fucker, it stung even more each time, but the strong hold Eric had on him stirred something inside him.

Eric smirked the second that he noticed it, that Lafayette was panting, his gasps had become lustful and his dick was swelling against Eric's leg. And there was this small rocking, a small canting of his hip, which told Eric that Lafayette was loving it. Eric smacked again and again and he was clearly aware of the small vibration moving deeper inside the man on his lap. This was fun.

When the blond stopped he let his hand rest on Lafayette's ass and when he felt the black man pushing back into the touch he squeezed the muscle of Lafayette's behind. Lafayette whimpered softly and there was the faint sound of someone moaning in the background.

Eric delivered one last blow, he knew Lafayette was on the edge now, and caressed his perky ass before leaning by the man's ear. "Don't come," he said in a faint whisper, "get up."

Lafayette lifted himself gingerly, hissing as the material of his slacks rested against his skin. Eric pulled at his front pocket until he was between the blonds' legs and Lafayette gave a faint smile at the devilish tenderness of Eric closing his zipper. The blond vampire got up, put his hand on the small of Lafayette's back, and turned to the rest of the club.

"You can proceed." Like that he walked away; bringing Lafayette with him, he had better things to do right now.

Pam instead of stepping to her usual place, to oversee the crowd, stepped closer to the blond bitch and crunched in front of her. "Could you accompany me outside doll?" she got up and started walking away, "Oh and bring your friend with you will ya?" Less than five minutes later Pam was looking down her nose at a terrified vampire her heel, painfully digging on the middle of the woman's chest. "It's one thing to fuck with me, that doesn't make me angry, it just makes me laugh. But fuck with my maker and his lover, than you're just asking for it."

She smiled as the woman seemed to finally get what was coming to her. "Don't worry hun, in a few hours there won't be a single blood of drop or body part remaining, if you know what I mean, to remember you." She lifted her heel on top of the woman's head and smiled at the feeling of it cracking through bone and brain matter. Still it was a bummer that she would have to throw those shoes out, they were really cute you know?

Fin!

Hope you liked it anon!


End file.
